Lovebound
by CrypticGirl
Summary: Whether they like it or not, Moses and Jay are bound by love. MosesxJay shounenai. Conclusion added 09.10.06.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tales of Legendia and its characters and places are the property of Namco.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a shounen-ai fic. I've never been good at writing this sort of thing, even with a straight couple. So I doubt that this story will turn out as good as the previous ones...

-------------

Jay the Unseen was in his house at the rear of the Oresoren village. He lay on his stomach with a large sheet of paper in front of him, sketching a map of sorts. A random Oresoren ran into the house, went right up to Jay, and whispered something into his ear.

"What? A group of shadowy figures is heading this way?" he asked.

The Oresoren nodded.

"Thank you." Jay stood up.

"Jay!" Quppo cried.

"It's those ninjas, isn't it?" Poppo asked.

"Most likely." Jay ran out of the house.

"Jay!" The Oresoren brothers ran out after him.

Jay ran towards the entrance of the village, then stopped and turned around. All of the Oresoren were beginning to gather in front of him.

"Jay, those figures are coming!" they cried. "They look scary!"

"Everything's going to be fine," Jay assured them. "It's me they want. I'm going to distract them and lead them away from the village. In the meantime, I want you all to hide yourselves."

"Be careful, Jay!" Poppo called.

Jay left the village and stopped next to the duct. As predicted, a group of ninjas quickly surrounded him.

"Ah ha! We've found you at last!"

Jay narrowed his eyes. "And now you're about to lose me."

He stepped into the column of yellow light, and the duct closed, teleporting him away. Seconds later, the duct opened up again.

"He took the duct!" one ninja cried.

"After him!" a second ninja shouted.

------------

Jay reappeared in another duct just outside of Werites Beacon. Immediately upon arrival, he dashed out into the field.

_Those ninjas will surely take the duct and find me again_, he thought. _I know the perfect place to lure them. The Forest of No Return shall suffice. They'll never find their way out of there. I just hope I can find my way through._

For the first time ever, Jay found himself wishing that Moses was with him right now. Moses was the only one he knew of who knew the Forest of No Return well enough to avoid getting lost in its maze.

The ninjas appeared in the duct outside Werites Beacon as well.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" They began to chase after Jay again.

---------------

Jay stopped at the entrance to the Forest of No Return. He propped his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He was exhausted, yet he did not want to lose the ninjas just yet.

_Once the ninjas lose their way in the forest, they'll never find their way out. I just hope I don't suffer the same fate._

He looked up into the sky, where dark clouds were beginning to roll in. _It looks like there's a bad storm coming in. That'll make it all the more dangerous._

"There!" a voice shouted.

Jay snapped his head backwards, as the ninjas were beginning to catch up. _Well, it's too late to turn back now!_

He entered the forest, following the paths, making the random turns in hopes of getting the ninjas lost. But how would he keep from getting lost himself?

Jay kept on running, but the ninjas stayed hot on his trail. He surely did not want to get lost while the ninjas were still onto him. So Jay leaped up into the trees and began to dash and swing through the branches like an acrobat.

A loud thunderclap boomed in the sky, startling Jay and causing him to drop to the ground. He ran a good distance ahead before coming to a stop and examining his surroundings again.

_I think I've lost them for now. I should rest for a little bit..._

Another thunderclap filled the sky, and the rain began to pour down. The forest became even darker now. Jay looked around again and realized that he recognized where he was. It was Moses' second hideout, where the bandits had moved to after being chased out by Vaclav's army. It was a wooden house build right in the center of the clearing. Jay sat down against the wall and rested his forehead on his knees.

_Solon...why won't you leave me alone?_

Suddenly, the door opened from within the hideout. Jay gasped and looked up as a red-haired bandit peeked his head out.

"Jay?"

"M...Moses? What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"I'm just chillin' out here for a while, takin' shelter during this storm," Moses said. "So, come on in."

Jay stood up and went to the door, but hesitated. _I suppose it would be safer inside. The ninjas would be less likely to find me...but only slightly..._

"Jay? What's wrong?" Moses asked. "You got that look on your face."

Jay shook his head. "I...it's nothing."

"You sure? Oh well, whatever. Just hurry up and get in here!" Moses seized Jay by the shirt and yanked him inside, slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Nothing to say except here's Chapter 2.

--------------

"You didn't have to yank me in like that," Jay growled.

"Hey, the forest is a dangerous place during a thunderstorm," Moses told him. "You never know where lightnin' will strike."

Just then, a particularly loud thunderclap boomed outside.

"Ahh!" Jay stumbled forward, crashing into the bandit, who gently embraced him.

Moses grinned. "See what I mean?"

Jay collected himself and pushed away from him. He then turned his back with an angry "Hmph!"

"Now why you gotta be like that?" Moses asked.

"Don't think that I have any intention of getting romantic with you," Jay said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Silence.

"Oh fine, whatever. Awoo!" Moses went to the bed at the back of the room and threw himself on top of it. He then looked up at Jay and patted the mattress. "Come on, Jay."

Jay turned to face him, thrusting his arms downward. "I just told you...! Oh, never mind..."

He went to the window and folded his arms, watching the raindrops streaming down. Jay reached out and dragged his fingers down on the window glass.

Meanwhile, Moses stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the rain pelting on the rooftop. "That rain is music to my ears. It kinda puts you in a certain mood, don't it?"

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," Jay insisted. He then muttered to himself, "Why do I always get stuck with this stupid bandit?"

"Must be fate tryin' to tell us somethin'."

"Wh...what is it?"

"That you and me were meant to be together. Like the Bouncers said, we're bound together by the shackles of love. Just look at us, trapped together in the Forest of No Return in the middle of a vicious thunderstorm..."

Jay stomped his foot. "Keep your homosexual fantasies to yourself!"

Moses sat up on the edge of the bed. "Jay, what is it?"

"What?"

"I know what it is...it's those ninjas, isn't it? They're chasin' you again, aren't they?"

Jay looked over at him, narrowing his eyes. "I'd like to know what makes you so sure."

Moses stood up. "Look, people may call me stupid, but I know you better than anyone else, Jay. Normally you stay cool and all, but when it comes to that Solon guy..."

Jay immediately turned back to the window upon hearing his former master's name.

"My case in point," Moses remarked.

"All he's done to me throughout these years is more than I care to talk about," Jay said. "He saved my life after my real parents had abandoned me. But what he's done to me is even worse than death! Yet he led me to believe that all that training was for my own sake. But...I know better now. He only wanted to see me suffer through that training and abuse for his own amusement! I wanted out! I wanted to live! I wanted to be happy!

"When Solon left me to die and the Oresoren saved me, I thought I had finally been freed. I finally had the life that I wanted, living happily with the Oresoren. And when I joined Senel's group, I found more happiness than I could have ever hoped for."

Moses moved closer to Jay, stopping only a few feet behind him. "Jay..."

Jay clenched his fist as his eyes began to well with tears. "But then...then he came back! He hadn't changed a bit! He kept hitting me! He manipulated me by threatening to murder the Oresoren! And now he's torturing me for information on the Nerifes Cannon!"

He began to pound his fists on the window sill. "Damn him! Why won't he leave me alone? Why can't he just grow old and die already?"

"Jay!" Moses seized him by the shoulders and turned him around. "This ain't like you at all! This ain't the Jay I know! The Jay I know always stays calm! The Jay I know always comes up with a plan to defeat his enemies! That's the Jay I know...the Jay I love."

Jay looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "M...Moses..."

Moses slowly pulled him closer, pressing Jay's head gently into his chest. Jay found himself in no position to resist, as he carefully embraced the bandit.

"Remember what I told you last time we were together like this?" Moses asked. "I meant what I said. I will protect you. That's what family is all about."

"Moses...why? Why is this...?"

"Don't talk no more, Jay. Just let me hold you for a while."

Jay buried his face in Moses' chest, sobbing quietly. Moses placed his hand on the small of Jay's back and slowly moved it up to his head, where he played with his ponytail for a bit.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both Moses and Jay perked up.

"Damn...it's Solon!" Jay gasped. "If he catches me in this position..."

"Here, I'll get rid of him," Moses said. "You just hurry up and hide."

Jay dashed into the back room. Moses went to the door, then made a final check to make sure the coast was clear. When he confirmed that the room was empty, he turned around and opened the door.

"Ah, greeting, Moses Sandor," Solon said with a wicked grin.

Moses grinned as well. "Hi...Solon, was it? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just dropped by. Forgive me if I'm interrupting anything..."

"Nah, nothin' at all."

"Hmm..." Solon looked up at the sky. "Would you mind if I came in out of the rain for a little while?"

"Uh...sure, why not?"

"Thank you." Solon casually stepped into the house, and Moses closed the door.

_Moses, what the hell are you doing?_ Jay thought. _You were supposed to get rid of him!_

Moses walked around the room, lighting every candle he had set up. He then poured two glasses of water and handed one to Solon. Together, they sat at the table.

"So...how goes the assassin business?" Moses asked. "You still killin' people?"

"Merely killing people does not quench my thirst," Solon replied. "I like to make it last."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I like to see warfare. People shooting, slashing, and ripping away at each other, spilling blood...all the cries of pain...that's what makes me feel alive."

Moses scratched his head. "Uh..."

"My current objective is the Nerifes Cannon. If I could just use its power for my own purpose, every country in the world will be fighting for it. I needed Jay to tell me how it works...ah, but he's a stubborn little boy..."

"You think so?"

"How about you, Moses?" Solon asked. "You've been with Jay's group long enough. Perhaps you might know how the Nerifes Cannon works?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm the 'stupid bandit,' remember? I don't know nothin'."

"Hmm...it looks like I'll have to continue searching for Jay. In fact, he's here right now, is he not?"

"Hmm...nope, Jay ain't here," Moses said.

"Are you certain? I can sense him quite clearly."

"Maybe your senses are broken."

"In fact, I could swear I heard his voice yelling for me to grow old and die."

Moses grinned. "Hah hah! That sounds like somethin' he'd say. He's an adorable little bastard, ain't he? I suppose he gets that from you, since you raised him and all..."

"Are you implying something, by chance?" Solon asked.

"No...I'm just sayin' you raised him."

"Hmm." Solon stood up and walked around the room, examining the candles. "What are these candles for?"

"When it rains like this, I like to turn out all the lights and just sit in the candlelight, and listen to the rain and thunder. It's a day in the life of a beast tamer."

"A beast tamer? Interesting..." Solon returned to the table. "That reminds me, I saw a galf with you a few times...that was a grand galf, was it not?"

"Yeah, that was Giet. Giet and me, we got a real strong bond."

"Yes, I've noticed that. Grand galves are quite the violent creatures, aren't they? And you look like a wild man..."

Moses glared at him. "Hey, just what are you gettin' at?"

Solon grinned now. "You should join me, Moses. You and your grand galf; together we shall create a world awash in blood..."

"Hey, you're just tryin' to take advantage of Giet! Well, I won't let that happen! I told you before, you and me got real different ideas of fun!"

Solon sighed. "Very well, if that is your decision." He finished his glass of water. "Well, I'm afraid I've kept you too long. I must continue my search for my apprentice."

He stood up and headed for the front door, and Moses followed him closely with a wide grin.

"Really? Well, it was nice chattin' with you," Moses said. "Be sure to drop by the hospital and get your senses fixed. And don't let the door hit you on the way out."

As soon as Solon was outside, Moses slammed the door. Solon merely turned his head backwards.

"Stupid bandit..." Solon then disappeared in a puff of brown smoke.

Moses stared at the door for a moment, until Jay emerged from the back room.

"You can relax now," Jay said. "I can't sense him anymore."

"What is with you and these 'senses'?" Moses asked.

Jay shrugged. "It's just part of our training."

"Well, whatever. Shall we get back to it?"

"Wha...?"

Moses reached over the flicked the switch, turning out all of the lights in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, here's what all you fangirls have been waiting for...the real shounen-ai begins! Wish me luck now, hear? Beware; if you don't like shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you call it, hit the Back button in your browser now!

------------------

Moses approached Jay, noticing that he was standing right in front of the bed. From the grin on Moses' face, Jay had a feeling that the bandit had something in mind.

"Moses...what are you...?"

"Down, boy!" Moses pushed Jay down onto the bed, quickly pinning both wrists on either side of him. Moses then proceeded to kiss the young boy, first on the lips, then all over the face and neck. All the while, Jay squirmed and groaned, trying to wrench himself free. But all he could do was move his head, trying to avoid being kissed on the lips again.

After a moment, Moses backed off, and Jay pushed him away as he sat up.

"Wh...what the hell are you doing?" Jay demanded in between heavy breaths.

Moses took a moment to catch his breath as well. "Come on, Jay. Let's show each other some love!"

"Oh, whatever!"

Moses moved over to the foot of the bed and sat down. Jay stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"Hold up, Jay!" Moses called. "It's still stormin' out there!"

"I don't care! I'm still going!"

Another loud thunderclap struck the sky, startling Jay. He staggered backwards, where Moses took him by the waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Heh...you ain't goin' nowhere, Jay," Moses taunted.

Jay let out an exasperated sigh. "Moses..."

"Listen, this is exactly what you need right now," Moses told him. "Just relax. Let everything go."

Jay paused to ponder the words. "Let everything go..."

"That's right." Moses slowly slid his hand under Jay's shirt.

Jay felt the tears streaming down his cheeks again. "M...Moses..."

As Moses caressed underneath Jay's shirt with his right hand, he used his left hand to undo the bands that kept Jay's hair in the ponytail. Jay breathed heavily in between sobs as Moses played with his silky black hair. Jay's sobs eventually stopped, and he looked up at the ceiling. For some reason, he found a strange comfort from Moses' caresses. Was this what it meant to let everything go? But why did this feeling have to come from this stupid bandit of all people?

After a while, Moses gently took Jay by the shoulders and pulled him up onto the bed, setting him down on his back. Jay sat up, wiping the remaining tears with his sleeve. Moses stood on his knees, pulling off his upper body gear and tossing it across the room. He then took Jay's sleeves and pulled them upward, seamlessly pulling his shirt off and tossing that across the room as well. Jay looked up at him, apparently shocked at what had just happened.

_How could I let him do that?_ he wondered.

Moses took both of Jay's hands, holding them both with his right hand. Gently, he pushed Jay back onto the bed, pinning his arms above his head. There was a long pause as Moses looked down upon Jay's vulnerable form.

"Wh...why are you..." Jay stammered.

Moses grinned. "This is where the real fun begins."

Jay gasped as Moses stroked the side of his upper body with his left hand. The sensation sent a chill down Jay's spine. Moses brought his hand back up, sliding his thumb across Jay's lips, then bent over slowly with a passionate kiss. Then Moses moved down, kissing Jay's upper body while caressing it with his free hand. Jay could only react by breathing heavily with a soft moan every now and then.

Moses stopped to look into the boy's plum-colored eyes. "You've never done this before at all, have you?"

"N-No...why?"

"Heh...me neither. But I like it. Ever since we met, I always wanted to do this."

"But...why?"

"I just thought you were the cutest little thing I've ever seen. I just wanted to pick you up and cuddle you."

"Moses...give me a break," Jay muttered in between gasps. "I...I'm not a toy..."

Moses traced his index finger up Jay's body, then played with his fine hair again. He then stroked Jay's face lovingly.

"I love you, Jay. I want us to be together always."

"Moses..."

Moses looked up for a moment. "I don't even know why I'm sayin' this..."

"Moses...don't stop."

"Hmm? You say somethin', Jay?"

Jay couldn't believe the words that had just come out. He had truly believed that he would become ill by touching this bandit. And now the bandit had his hands all over him...and Jay found himself liking it. "I said...don't stop. Keep going. I...I never thought I could feel this way."

Moses smiled as he slowly leaned in towards Jay's ear. "My pleasure," he whispered.

Jay felt the goosebumps tingling all over his body as the red-haired bandit nibbled ever-so-gently at his ear. Moses pelted his neck with even more kisses, moving onto his chest. Then Moses sat up, resting two fingertips on the boy's lips. Jay's body quivered with anticipation as he flexed his fingers underneath Moses' right hand.

Moses came in with another passionate kiss to the lips, finally releasing Jay's arms. With his new freedom, Jay reached up behind Moses' head, grabbing his hair tightly. Moses moved down with a few more kisses to Jay's chest before deciding that pulling on his hair was a little too painful. Therefore, he took Jay's wrists and pinned them on either side of him, then continued to kiss his upper body. Jay threw his head backwards, arching his back with an audible moan.

Moses looked up at him. "Feels good, don't it?"

"Ugh..." Jay inhaled and exhaled deeply, unable to respond verbally. Yet Moses could tell that Jay was experiencing a pleasure unlike any he had experienced before.

Jay fell back onto the bed in a helpless stupor. Moses took him by the shoulders and carefully turned him over onto his chest.

Jay's eyes began to well with tears again. "Moses..."

Moses carefully lowered himself onto Jay's back and ran his fingers through his smooth black hair. Moses placed both hands on Jay's shoulders, and gave him a firm yet gentle massage.

"Ohh..." Jay moaned as he felt all of his senses melting. He dropped his head down and closed his eyes. "Moses..."

Moses leaned in close to his ear again. "You ain't gotta say nothin', Jay. I know what you're feelin'."

He traced his finger down Jay's spine...then began to notice that Jay's breath was slowing down.

"Jay?" Moses played with Jay's hair as he took a look at his face. Jay lay perfectly still with his eyes closed softly and a peaceful expression across his face.

"Bah, he fell asleep on me..." Moses took a deep breath as well, realizing that he too was exhausted. "I can't blame him, really; I'm tired, too. Maybe I've been playin' a bit too hard."

Moses fell limp on top of Jay and closed his eyes as well. "Ah...that was fun while it lasted...but now..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, the red-haired bandit was fast asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is a pretty short chapter. All that's really left is to conclude the story. Enjoy!

-------------------

Jay the Unseen slowly opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, he glanced at the windows. The thunderstorm was long over, and the sunlight poured through the window, spilling onto the floor. He then realized that the red-haired bandit was resting his head in his chest. Moses was apparently just waking up as well, as he too lifted his head and looked around.

Jay took a moment to remember what had happened. Moses had been kissing and caressing him all over...but did it really happen? Or was it just a dream? No...it had to have been real, as both Jay and Moses were still topless, and Jay's hair was still hanging down.

"Wh...what just happened?" Jay asked.

"Uh...I don't know..." Moses said, "but maybe we should continue."

He moved in close for a kiss, but Jay gave him a quick but powerful headbutt to the forehead.

"Ow!" Moses rolled away from him.

Jay stood up and picked up his shirt from the floor and put it back on. Moses pounded his fist on the mattress in silent frustration. Jay then fixed his hair, putting it in the side ponytail again.

"You're really leavin', huh?" Moses asked.

"The storm is over," Jay told him. "There's no reason for me to stay any longer."

"Hold up! Do you need me to guide you out of the forest?"

Jay paused for a moment. Hopefully the ninjas should still be lost in the forest. Therefore, the sooner he got out of the forest himself, the better off he would be. "Yes...please."

"All right! Leave it to me!"

Moses picked up his gear and strapped it on, then led Jay out of the house.

-------------------

Before long, Jay found himself standing at the end of the forest.

"Here ya go, Jay," Moses said. "The end of the forest."

"Thanks..." Jay began to walk into the field, but paused again. "I suppose we shall meet again?"

Moses grinned. "Yeehaw! I can't wait!"

Jay nodded, then oddly, he smiled. He then stepped into the duct, which warped him away.

Moses looked up at the sky. "That smile was real. That can only mean one thing. He enjoyed it as much as I did. We should definitely do it again sometime."

He smiled as he entered the Forest of No Return once again.


End file.
